Unexpected
by KamalaKali
Summary: One-shot. An unexpected calamity brings about an unforeseen development. InuKag. Expect sweetness(wink).


Unexpected

By Kamalakali

March 20, 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., from Inuyasha.

* * *

Life was a tedious task. Kagome knew this from first hand experience. It was a never-ending cycle, repetition at its very best. Go through the well, argue with Inuyasha, travel and defeat various youkai, argue with Inuyasha, collect jewel shards, argue with Inuyasha, watch as Inuyasha ran off again with Kikyou, cry over Inuyasha, and then argue with Inuyasha, sit Inuyasha, go home, study for school, pack more ramen, go back through the well, argue with Inuyasha. How did life become so predictable?

Once again Kagome was on her way home, the eleventh notch of her wheel, after completing the tenth and leaving Inuyasha with a mouth of dirt. Not that that was any improvement, since Kagome was convinced he was born with a dirty mouth. One of these days she was going to hold him down and wash his mouth out with soap. That is, of course, after she figures out how to hold him down…

Muscles aching, Kagome leisurely stretched, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face, the background music of automobiles zooming by, the smell of the polluted air drifting along beside her. Vaguely, Kagome noted that her skirt had blood stain on it, along with the tear in the side of her shirt. No matter, she could just go to her dresser and pull out a change of clothes. The thought brought a dazzling smile to her face. Ahh, the leisure's of this time period.

Sore? Go upstairs and have a nice, hot, steaming bath in minutes. Tired? Go and lay down on your soft bouncy mattress, surrounded by your down covers warmth. Stain on your shirt? Go and change into one of the various replacements stored in your room. Hungry? Go pop something in the microwave. Need to get somewhere quickly? Go and ride a bus.

Yes, Kagome knew there was nothing like being home. It's amazing, she mused, but the old clique remained firm; you really don't notice what you have until it's gone.

Home, home, home. The words just flowed through her mind, flooding her body with warmth.

Hitching her backpack up, Kagome trotted towards the building of her childhood. Through the window she could see her mother moving about the kitchen. Grandpa was off to her right, sweeping the grounds. Noticing her he raised his hands in greeting, signaling that he would be in soon. At the doorway loitered Buyo, scratching against the wood. Giggling, Kagome leaned down to pet him, running her hands through his soft fur, relishing the feel of him purring.

Inside, she stretched again, releasing her backpack with a large thump. Removing her shoes she sighed, clenching her toes and hearing them crack contentedly. Passing the living room Souta paused his video game to jump up and hug her. Looking around her hip and noticing no Inuyasha he sighed in disappointment, before rambling on with questions.

Kagome laughed, and pried him off her. "Sorry squirt, but I'm extremely tired right now. I'll talk to you later." Ruffling his hair, and leaving him scowling, she walked further down to the kitchen.

Humming sweetly was Mama, as she prepared dinner. Kagome snuck forward to slid her hands around her mother waist and give a strong squeeze. Mama squealed, startled, before facing her only daughter with a large smile and soft laughter.

"I see someone is back finally! I missed you." She hugged Kagome before releasing her with critical study. "You look exhausted dear. And your clothes are filthy. Go and take a bath, relax, get some sleep. I'll call you down for dinner."

Kagome's smile was back, and absently she moved her bangs out of her eyes. "You read my mind Mama. I missed you too." With a kiss on the check Kagome was bounding upstairs, with dreams of simple luxury.

The bath was divine. The 'new' clothes were heavenly. The food was manna. Sleep that night was nirvana. There really was nothing like home.

The next three days were spent as Kagome had always spent them, by going to school and studying. Of course, she also spent time with the family. She helped make dinner with Mama, laughed through some of grandpa's crazy old tales, retold some of _her_ tales to the avid Souta, and often curled up with Buyo to take cat naps.

With one day left before Inuyasha would come bounding through the well, snarling like he contracted rabies, Kagome woke up with mixed feeling of dread and hope. On one hand, Kagome cherished her visits home to relive the comforts of her era, see her family and friends, and have no worry's other than schoolwork (which was no small worry mind you). That side desperately wanted to stay longer, to delay returning to the feudal era as long a possible. On the other hand, Kagome knew she had a responsibility to her friends in the Feudal era, that she could never let them down, that she loved them all dearly, and couldn't see her life without them. Subsequently, it was with a heavy heart that Kagome contemplated the morning.

Then she heard it. Mama's voice from somewhere out side, louder that usual. Listening closely she could hear that she was screaming Buyo's name, and the word no. No? Kagome's head speed up, various scenarios passing through it. "What in the world did Buyo do now?" She whispered, remember the time Buyo had tore up one of the families 'ancient' manuscripts with his claws.

Mama's voice got louder, a sobbing quality to it, and Kagome's heartbeat frantically in her chest, so very painful. She knew, oh, she knew, but she wouldn't believe it. In the next sentence Kagome's name was called, still with the hoarse crying tint. Bolting from the bed, still in her night clothes, Kagome ran down the steps and threw open the front door, stopping when she saw Mama kneeling on the ground ahead of her, Souta and grandpa a ways behind. On the ground was the tan form of Buyo, impossibly still, eyes open, staring at the light blue sky above them.

Kagome's eyes began to burn, and as suddenly as she appeared she was gone, slamming the bedroom door behind her. The tears came, slowly at first, and then with the quality of a flood, pouring desperately along her nose, the line of her jaw, seeping between her lips and leaving her with the bitter taste of salt. Covering her face, she cried and cried, unable to make the empty feeling inside her chest go away. It was impossible, Buyo couldn't possible be dead. He just couldn't.

Mama called her name, but Kagome ignored it. Persistent, she continued to call, and Kagome, befuddled, stood up and walked to the steps. Her mother's form was at the bottom, teary eyed, holding her arms wide open. Slowly, Kagome stumbled down the steps, allowing her mother to enfold her in her warm embrace. Then, pushing her away, she slid down the wall to rest with her head against it, hands still covering her face, wetness seeping between her fingers.

"You should go see him Kagome. I know it's hard. But you should go say goodbye."

Frantically, she shook her head no, hair sticking onto her cheeks. "Don't make me look Mama. I don't want to see that. I don't want to see that. Oh Kami, I don't want to see that Mama." It was strident and illogical, her voice wavering, but Kagome couldn't stop repeating the words. Her leg began to shake, a fast tapping rhythm of her foot against the step, and Kagome was unable to stop it. Buyo wasn't dead. He wasn't. Oh Kami, he couldn't be.

It was ironic, how she could deal with the deaths of hundred of youkai, and yet she couldn't trust herself to look at the dead body of Buyo. Somehow, it was just different. This was her home, her time, and Buyo had always been there, a silent anchor.

She felt guilty, so very guilty. While Kagome was lying in bed thinking of her petty problems Buyo lay dead and cold on the hard ground. While she was selfishly relishing the feel of her soft bed the night before, she could have been holding Buyo for the last time.

Mama kept talking, but Kagome wasn't really listening. Numb and sobbing she stood up and walked back to her room, shutting the door to lie on her bed and bawl.

Sometimes, she really didn't know why she was crying, she just knew she couldn't stop, that she was getting slightly hysterical. It didn't feel as if Buyo was gone. But then there was the sinking knowledge that he was.

She loved him; it was appalling how much she loved him. Did he know? Did he love her back? She should have spent more time with him. She should have made an effort to pet him more, and hold him. Now she never would again.

It was around eleven when the tears receded. She didn't go to school, which was horrendous considering how much school she had already missed. Kagome didn't think she could have managed through the day.

Her eyes felt sore, heavy and red. Still in her pajamas Kagome traveled to the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She wasn't hungry and the food tasted bland. Mechanically, she began to pack for her trip back to the feudal era, ignoring the stinging behind her eyes.

Everyone was quiet during lunch. Souta kept staring at Kagome, and Grandpa avoided doing just that. Mama tried to make her feel better by trying to talk about the good times, except it just made her cry more. Dinner wasn't much better.

Afterwards, Kagome said her quiet goodbyes and headed towards the well. She had gotten dressed in her normal school outfit, and washed her face to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't know she was crying. She knew she was leaving early, but wanted to be sure that Inuyasha didn't decided to come get her. She didn't want him to make fun of her.

Deep down inside, Kagome felt very silly. Buyo was just a cat, for Kami's sake. She didn't have the right to be this upset. It wasn't as if she lost her brother like Sango. Why then, oh why, did it hurt so very much? Why did she feel so lost and empty?

The tears began again and Kagome furiously wiped them away. She wouldn't cry in front of them. She wouldn't. Her problems were petty and small compared to them.

Then, as Kagome looked up, she saw it, the little white cardboard box lying besides the hole. Buyo was in there. His little fat body stiff with rigor mortis lay immobile inside a cardboard box, waiting to be lowered unceremoniously into the freezing dank ground, so that the worms and bugs could have the pleasure of eating away at his flesh. Kagome tasted salt and knew she was crying again, the immobile silent type of tears.

She felt a small hand hesitantly touch her and turned to see Souta standing beside her.

"You miss him the most out of all of us, don't you?"

Kagome nodded through her tears. They remained there together until she found the nerve to speak. "Come with me."

They tottered over to the hole, and Kagome stood motionless beside the box. It was the one Grandpa's new shelf came in. Imagine that, Buyo got to be buried in an unmarked cardboard box with a picture of a shelf.

Outraged, Kagome tore through her backpack, emerging triumphantly with a pen. Standing above the box, pen poised, she unexpectantly was overcome with raking sobs. Souta stood uncomfortably besides her, shuffling in the wind. Finally, still crying, she leaned down and wrote in large letters "BUYO." She knew that it was irrational, that the cardboard box would degenerate in the ground, the words impossible to read

They stood there for a while longer, staring at the words.

"Souta?"

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a pregnant pause. "Souta?"

"Yes?"

"Was he sick? I mean, while I was away?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No, not really. Mama said he looked a bit under the weather, but nothing serious."

"It was so unexpected. I wasn't prepared."

His hand reached out to hold hers. "I know."

"Souta?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kagome turned and picked up her backpack. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Yes."

"Alright, lets go back inside. I have to wash my face."

Kagome washed her face again, and returned to the well house while staring contemplatively at Buyo's final resting place. Refusing to cry again, she set her face impassively, closing her eyes, before jumping into the past.

The differences were so acute that she had to stand still for a while, soaking them in. The smells were so much fresher, the colors so much brighter, and the sounds so much softer.

"Hey wench, you comin' up or not?"

Well, they were.

Opening her eyes, Kagome was meet with the figure of Inuyasha, leaning precariously over the well. "No Inuyasha. I was going to pitch a tent and live down here. Now help me up, this backpack is heavy."

Jumping down, he grabbed the yellow monstrosity and hauled her up to face the feudal era.

"Got word of a new shard while you were gone. Gonna' start out early tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

They walked in silence towards the village.

"Your back early. Why? I thought you had to study for your test things."

Kagome shrugged, fighting back tears. "Things came up. Why, don't you want me here?"

He fehed before kicking a rock with his toe. "Things, huh? That why you've been crying?"

Wide-eyed Kagome stared at him. "I haven't been crying! What makes you say that?"

He rolled his eyes then pointed to his nose. "I can smell it. Half dog demon remember? Wow, you're dense sometimes. Plus, your eyes are all red and puffy. You can't really hide it."

Kagome stopped in her path, fist clenching. "You really are a jerk Inuyasha."

He stopped too. "What did I do? I'm just stating the truth."

"Just drop it, okay?"

Angry now, Inuyasha threw up his hands. "So, now that I try to act as if I care you yell at me! Damned it I do and damned if I don't!"

She glanced up at him, shocked. "You care?"

Crimson faced, Inuyasha blustered. "N-No! I just don't want my shard detector in bad health. I need you in top form if were to get this new shard." He crossed his arms. "That's all."

The tears she was so desperate trying to hold back rushed forth, and Kagome hurried to brush them away. "Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk! That's what you are!" She moaned. "I can't deal with this right now Inuyasha. I don't want to fight with you. I really, really don't. Just drop it."

He appeared worried and concerned and angry all at once. Switching to pouting mode the hanyou shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground. "Feh."

"Good." She smiled through her tears. "Lets get going now. We have a shard to get tomorrow and need to be well rested."

They reached Kaede's soon after, and Kagome didn't miss the glares that Sango and Shippou sent Inuyasha. She was shamefaced, but relieved that they thought her tears were because of Inuyasha; it made things a great deal easier.

"How was ye trip home Kagome?" Kaede inquired, crushing some herbs.

"It was fine. We had some family problems but nothing to worry about." Kagome had to invert her face as memories of Buyo fled through her mind. She didn't think she would miss him this much. She didn't think he would ever die.

The rest of the night went by fast, Miroku groped Sango twice, and Shippou got excited over his new treats, while Inuyasha sulked, grumbling in the corner.

It wasn't until bedtime rolled around the Kagome began to feel stifled. Laying down she glanced over to see Sango curled up with Kirara, and a profound leaden sensation lie in her stomach. She would never get to hold Buyo again. Kirara slept breathing while Buyo was in eternal unmoving sleep in a cardboard box.

The sleeping bag that previously felt so comforting and restful was now overbearingly muggy and itchy. She had to get up, she had to leave and get some fresh air. Mindful of Shippou Kagome fled from the shack, deep into the forest, finally resting against the rough trunk of a tree. Gazing around she chortled bitterly, the Goshinboku, how predictable.

Then, placing her head on her knees, she sobbed. She felt like such a baby, but the ache was nonetheless present. When would it ever stop? There was remorse, and resentment, and a yawning empty space in her heart.

Kagome didn't know how long she shed tears, her face sodden, eyes red and tender, nose running as she wiped it over and over again with her removed school tie. Her voice felt hoarse and her throat gurgled. Why was she even crying?

The sifting of leaves and grass alerted her, and turning her visage, she perceived the façade of Inuyasha sitting beside her, staring pensively at the sky. Neither spoke for a long time.

Then, as her sobs receded, he turned to stare at her, the invariable pensive look adorning his face. "Are you done?"

His brusque words were the catalyst for fresh tears. Through the watery blur Kagome could make out his panicked expression.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He scooted away from her. "It's-It's just that I don't like it when you cry! I feel useless and don't know what to do!" His hand reached out for her, and then drew back at the last moment. "Aww, come on, stop it."

She wiped the new tears away, attempting miserably to smile at him. "I'm sorry. Really, it wasn't you."

He looked relived, and moved back in closer to her. Breaking off a peace of grass he twirled it in his grasp. "Then what is it? What's the matter?"

Kagome ran a finger through her hair. "It's not a big deal. Look, you can leave Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

Now he was irritated again, she could tell by the way his body tensed. "The fuck you will. If it's making you act like this than apparently it is something."

She was quiet.

"You can tell me." His voice had that grating frustrated edge to it. "Unless, of course, you don't trust me. That's it isn't it? You don't trust me." He began to stand up. "Well, fuck you too bitch. Go ahead and cry, see if I care."

"No, wait!" She grabbed for him, pulling him back down. "It's not that. I do trust you. It's just that…well," she sighed, "…Buyo died." She was crying again. "And it hurts dreadfully."

Inuyasha fidgeted, uncomfortable. Kagome was reminded of Souta when he stood beside her at Buyo's grave. "Oh…your fat cat?"

"Yeah."

Another hush.

"Why didn't you say something?"

It was Kagome's turn to squirm. "I…I feel stupid, alright? You guys have lost so many people in your lives, I mean you with your mother and Kikyou, Sango with her village and family, Miroku with his father, and Shippou with his parents, and here I am crying over some cat. I feel stupid, like I shouldn't be so upset…but I am, it's so excruciating painful, and I can't stop it."

Her companion remained oddly silent.

Laughing Kagome stared up at the twinkling sky. "I know you probably can't understand, me being so upset over it. It's just that…I've had Buyo for so long. My father got him for me…before, well, before he passed away."

Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes slightly wide. This was the first time Kagome had ever mentioned her father to him.

Unmindful, Kagome continued the conversation. "It was difficult, after he left, and Buyo gave me unconditional love. I needed that. I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge or talk back, someone that would just love me. Especially after I started getting teased at school." At Inuyasha's shocked look Kagome hurried to explain. "Oh, it's no big deal, everyone gets bullied at school sometime. It just happened that I was a prime subject in that I came from a 'broken home.' After a month it stopped and the girls moved on to a new target. Still, it was hard and Buyo was always, always there for me. No questions asked."

Her voice wavered. "I miss him so much, and it's hasn't even been that long. I feel so awful. I never took the time to be with him as a should have, particularly after I started coming here." Kagome's face brightened up. "Did you know Inuyasha, that if it wasn't for Buyo I wouldn't have fell into the bone eaters well?"

"No…really?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah. I was looking for Buyo when Mistress Centipede had the chance to grab me and pull me into the well." Kagome peeked at Inuyasha, face crumbling. "Do you think I'm stupid? For crying over Buyo like this? He was family, you know? He wasn't just a clumsy fat cat, he was my best friend."

He stared at her, his golden eyes boring into hers. At last he finally replied, his voice soft and gentle on the night wind.

"No…I think your sweet."

Kagome was sincerely surprised. "You do?"

"Feh." His face was bright red. "You…uh…Your probably tired from all that crying. Come on, let's get back to the hut before the others notice."

Kagome eluded looking at him. "I don't want to go in yet. Stay out here with me for awhile?"

He didn't answer, but didn't move away either. Taking that for a good sign Kagome shuffled closer to him, gathering her courage, before arranging her head on his chest. Underneath her his skin rippled, jumping, and Kagome sighed at the warmth of it. Oblivious to his stunned expression she yawned, shutting her eyes. "Thanks for listening dog boy." Within minutes she was fast asleep.

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was a little confused to notice she was in Kaede's hut. Next to her Sango was stirring, and Shippou moved slightly on her lap. Miroku and Inuyasha were nowhere in sight.

After waking Sango and Shippou the girls made breakfast, and they all went out in pursuit of the missing houshi and hanyou. Unsurprisingly, Miroku was in the company of a pretty girl, and after Sango dragged him away by his hair the monk was able to inform them of Inuyasha's whereabouts. Apparently, the hanyou had woken Miroku to tell him, to tell them, to go ahead and start traveling towards the location of the rumored shard.

"Well, did he say where he was going houshi?" Sango asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"No, my dearest Sango. He just said that he would catch up with us later on tonight."

"Houshi…that had better not be your hand."

"I can't help it, I'm curs-"

Wham.

"Well, you heard him Kagome." Sango dusted off her hands. "We'd better get going."

The rumored shard was far off north and they didn't expect to get to it until a week or so. The day passed slowly, and with Shippou, Sango, and Miroku to keep Kagome entertained she managed to refrain from crying over Buyo, although her eyes stung periodically. By the time they set camp at nightfall Inuyasha still hadn't appeared, and Kagome felt the beginnings of anxiety.

"Don't fret Kagome, Inuyasha will be here soon."

Kagome looked down to see Shippou staring intently at her.

"Thanks."

So with those words, they all slipped into slumber. Everyone except Kagome, evidently. With Buyo's death still heavily on her mind she couldn't close her eyes, and without Inuyasha there to present constant vigilance over the group she would never sleep.

The fire had banked down to embers when Inuyasha finally strolled into camp. Startled, Kagome gazed upwards to see him looming above her, his large clawed hand outstretched. He looked tense, and bewildered Kagome grasped his hand, allowing him to escort her into the dense thickness of the foliage.

The soft crunch of braches and leaves was the only sound that followed the couple until Inuyasha stopped in a small clearing.

"Inuyasha, what-" Kagome began but was stopped by a hush.

"Stay right here."

In a flash he departed, only to return just as quickly, positioned awkwardly in front of her with his hands behind his back.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, now what was that about and where have you been?"

"Away." Was she mistaken or was he beginning to blush?

"Away doing what?"

He looked up to gawk at her then dropped it. "I…uh…um…that is to say…feh, here."

Something warm was thrust into her hands. A small white bundle of fur. A puppy. The cutest little puppy she had ever seen in her life. It's soft wet nose nuzzled against her hand as it slept contently, and she jumped, and then sighed.

Inuyasha began to babble during her introspection. "I know it can't replace your fat cat…but I…that is…feh…damn, you know I'm no good at this. I just don't want you to be so upset…not that this will make you feel better…I mean, it's not Buyo…but…I…your just so sweet…caring like that…and I …that is to say…fuck."

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted. It felt so hot. Damn it felt blistering. Did it usually feel this hot at night?

"Did you spend all day getting this for me?"

Kagome, who didn't think his face could get any more flushed, was proved wrong. "It was…it's not exactly easy to find you know…uhh…"

She stared down at the adorable pup in her hands. "How old is it?"

"About four weeks…it's healthy and all that."

She lifted it up in her hands, and it gave at small whine. It was so very soft. "A boy I see."

Inuyasha didn't reply, too occupied with staring at the ground.

"This can't replace Buyo, you know that and I know that Inuyasha. I still miss him." Her eyes glistened.

He looked upset and unnerved, ready to bolt.

Abruptly, Kagome grabbed him with one hand and pulled him into a hug, the puppy cradled between them. "Thank you." And then she was kissing him.

Her small pink lips were crushed against his, wet and inviting. Leaning forward, once he was over his original shock, Inuyasha felt his mouth move against hers. Lining her lips with his tongue, he took the opportunity to plunge forward when she opened her lips to gasp. It was wet, and succulent, and so very wonderful. The most wonderful thing he had ever experienced.

Only when a small yelp interrupted them did they part, jumping backwards. Breathing heavily they gazed with heavy lids at each other before Kagome began to chuckle. "Seems we might have gotten a little too close for someone's comfort."

"Feh." It was the only response he could think of in his passioned daze. Way to impress the girl, Inuyasha.

Kagome looked shyly at him, the moonbeams bouncing against her hair. Absently she twirled a piece around her finger. "Thanks you so much Inuyasha. For listening. For being there. For making me feel better. Just…thanks." She smiled tenderly at him. "You said you thought I was sweet Inuyasha. I think you're sweeter."

She began to stride back toward camp, holding her new family member carefully in her hand. Swiftly, she was whirled back around to feel Inuyasha place his lips against hers once again. Pulling back, he licked the residual wetness from his lips, watching as she did the same. "No, you're defiantly the sweet one."

* * *

Side notes:

First off, I'd just like to say the inspiration for this was the very unexpected death of my cat, Cosmo, on March 18, 2005. After bawling my eyes out until my contacts fogged up I sat down to write this piece of fluff to get my emotions out and heal. Now, that isn't to say all of Kagome's feeling were like mine, since they weren't. I didn't feel guilty for crying over Cosmo, he was like a family member and I had raised him for about seven years. Still, it was painful, and it still is, to think of him as being gone forever. Anyone who's lost a pet dear to him or her can understand, I hope. In a way, this is to remember him and honor him. So thank you for reading it.

Second, to address some points in the fic, manna, if you did not know, is spiritual nourishment of divine origin. In the Bible it was the food that God provided for the Israelites during their flight from Egypt. Now, I know that Kagome is not Christian, is most likely Shinto from the way the Shrine heading looks, and most Japanese are a mix of Shinto and Buddhists, but I used the description to get my point across. Also, it comes from a very reliable world studies book on Japan that due to the limited diversity in Japanese schools that most children get teased at school some point in their life. Girls are especially good at picking a target and hounding then until they move onto the next one. One point that can be stressed is that children in a household with only one parent, a 'broken home', regardless if they died or were divorced, are pitied by others (teachers) and teased. It can only be assumed that Kagome, with one parent (or so we can differ. By the way, does anyone know what really happened to Kagome's father? Or is he there and we just never see him? I highly doubt that, but Japanese fathers are known to work extremely long shifts) would have experienced slight teasing or treated differently than others. I would like to point out that I was tempted to turn this into a lemon but resisted. Anyone disappointed, lol? If someone has any other questions on the fic or notices an error made please review/e-mail me.

Thanks so much for reading, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review.

In Loving Memory of my favorite little fat cat ever, Cosmo.

Early 1999-March 18, 2005


End file.
